


Manipulating Fate

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Futurefic, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman discovers that the only way to prevent President Luthor from making the first strike in a nuclear conflict is to manipulate a particular relationship in Lex's past.  AKA. Bruce has a plan.  Lex needs a Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulating Fate

## Manipulating Fate

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman, Batman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing but fuzzy, warm feelings in return. 

_Author's Note_ : It's an expansion on my recent Wed100 drabble (so yeah, some of the last few paragraphs will seem awfully familiar). 

* * *

Clark jogged up to the loft, the mysterious note clutched in his hand. The last thing he felt like dealing with at the moment was some secret meeting with someone named Bruce. 

Metropolis was still in chaos, most of the people he loved had almost been killed, and Lex was likely gone to him forever. And that _really_ shouldn't hurt as badly as it did, but Lex had always affected Clark in a way Clark wasn't ready to acknowledge, even in the quiet of his own mind. 

Clark was so caught up in his thoughts, that he was understandably startled by the sight that met him when he reached the loft. Lex was standing with his back to Clark, staring out of the barn window into the night. 

"What are you doing here, Lex?" Clark demanded, tucking the note into the pocket of his jeans. "You can't just come here..." 

"I remember," Lex interrupted quietly. "After I talked with Lana at the hospital, and she confirmed that I was responsible for everything that happened, I went to the castle, and I found this." Lex turned to face Clark, but instead of looking at the other man, focused on a piece of the shattered artifact Zod had possessed which he clutched tightly in his hand. "It has the symbols on it, just like in the caves, and when I touched it... I remembered..." Lex's gaze rose, seemingly in slow motion, as one lone tear coursed down his cheek, "...everything." 

Clark drew in a sharp breath, a hastily formed denial already on his lips until suddenly, Lex's expression softened, changing to one that Clark remembered from early in their friendship, before mistrust, obsession, bitterness, and all the lies had come between them. 

"And I finally understand why you tried so hard to protect yourself, to protect your secrets. You're really from another planet. From Krypton." Lex shook his head in amazement, his eyes full of hope and wonder at the revelation. He slowly crossed the space between him and Clark as he spoke. He must have seen Clark's expression closing off, because he hastily continued. "Don't lie to me, please. Don't tell me I'm crazy." 

Lex stopped, barely a breath of space between he and Clark. "I've done some pretty horrible things, Clark." Lex closed his eyes for a moment before seemingly forcing himself to meet Clark's gaze again. "But, I'm going to try my best to make them right. I know you don't have any reason to trust me, especially not now, but Clark I _know_ I'm right. Please, tell me I'm right, Clark." 

"Lex, I'm not sure..." Clark started. 

"You were right not to trust me, Clark. I know I've investigated you, probed into your life from almost the moment I met you, but I swear I never suspected it was this big of a secret. I thought you were just a meteor mutant like me, like the others, and I couldn't comprehend why we couldn't share that. But this... this is just so big. I swear I'll never betray you. I'll do anything." Lex dropped to his knees, pleading with Clark to trust his sincerity. "I'll freely swear my allegiance to you. Whatever it takes." 

"Get up, Lex," Clark growled, blushing fiercely at the unexpected tightness in his jeans from the sight of Lex on his knees. He none-too-gently hooked his hands under Lex's elbows, pulling the other man to his feet. "I'm not Zod. I don't want servants," he muttered. 

Lex stumbled against Clark, twisting one arm out of Clark's grip so he could turn his hand towards Clark's face. Clearly defined on Lex's palm was the outline of the house crest of Clark's Kryptonian family. 

"Tell me this is a lie and I'll leave you alone forever," Lex whispered. "I'll never bring it up again, but like it or not, I've been marked by you. I belong to the House of El now." 

Clark grabbed Lex's hand, horrified. "Oh, God, Lex! I'm so sorry. It must have burned into your palm when..." 

"You're sorry?" Lex interrupted, shuddering visibly and moaning softly as Clark traced his fingertip over the edges of the symbol etched in Lex's palm. "Y-You saved me from being possessed by an evil Kryptonian bent on taking over Earth, and in the process managed to save everyone we both love. W-What exactly are you sorry for?" 

Both amazed and aroused by Lex's reaction, Clark continued his gentle exploration of the mark. "Am I hurting you?" 

"Not at all," Lex admitted quietly. "But if you don't stop soon, I'm going to do something that I've managed to resist for five years. Something that I'm quite sure will ruin everything I'm trying to gain back here today." 

Clark met Lex's gaze steadily, and saw not only sincerity and openness staring back at him, but desire and undisguised affection as well. Somehow, Clark knew instinctively that this was the moment that would seal the fate of his friendship, and of both of their futures, forever. It would be so easy to continue to lie to Lex, to pretend that most of what Lex remembered had been a hallucination, but if he did, Clark knew he would sacrifice not only his friendship with Lex, but maybe even the chance for something much, much more. 

Nodding to himself, his decision made, Clark smiled softly. "Somehow, I doubt that you could admit to anything that would drive me away. I want the truth, Lex. All of it. Tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine," Clark commanded, finally releasing Lex's hand from his grasp. "Why are you so obsessed with knowing the truth about me?" 

Lex sighed resignedly. "I've wanted you in my bed from the moment my eyes locked on yours, on the riverbank. And then, when I got to know you, I realized I wanted so much more. But I knew you would never..." 

"Do you still want that?" Clark interrupted, leaning down, his lips hovering a mere breath away from Lex's. "Even though you know now that I'm not human?" 

Lex's shoulders slumped in relief, and Clark realized in awe that this was the first time that learning his secret had caused someone joy instead of suffering. And then Lex was nodding, his eyes widening with wonder even as his marked hand came up to cup Clark's cheek. "You're the most amazing being I've ever known. I don't care where you come from, as long as you stay here with me." 

"Always, Lex," Clark promised. 

Their lips met in the tenderest of kisses, sealing the promises they had made that day, never suspecting that two superheroes, one of them Clark's own future self, had intervened to make sure that their love would have a chance to blossom. 

Superman had been hidden in the castle when Lex had returned, and against his better judgment, he had followed Bruce's plan, replacing Zod's shattered artifact with a facsimile created by the Fortress. One that would both restore Lex's memories of the time he was possessed by Zod, and implant a subconscious command for Lex to make the journey out to the Kent Farm, and up to Clark's loft. The Dark Knight himself had taken responsibility for slipping the note requesting a meeting into the young Kryptonian's pocket. 

Their plan had worked flawlessly. And now, the rest was up to Clark and Lex. 

* * *

The caped figures lurked in the shadows, silent observers to the young lovers before them. As the cries of passion increased, the pair stealthily made their way out of the Kent barn. 

When they regrouped outside, Superman sighed, asking Batman the same question he had been repeating for days. 

"And you're sure this is the right thing to do?" Focusing his X-ray vision, he watched through the barn wall as his younger self thrust inside his former best friend. 

"Yes," the Dark Knight responded confidently. 

"But manipulating the past..." 

"Is the only thing that will save the Earth from annihilation." 

"Lex Luthor is evil. He was obsessed with finding out my secrets. He wanted to possess me," Superman argued. 

"He wasn't always. He needed an anchor, a balance... Clark... he needed you. He loves you." 

Superman's eyes widened in shock. "No, he doesn't, he can't!" 

"It's the only explanation for his fixation on you. Lex just doesn't know how to do love like most normal people. Look at who he was raised by." 

"I just don't..." 

At that moment, Superman felt a tingle along his skin, as memories flooded his consciousness. 

Memories of a lifetime of love shared with Lex. 

Clark activated the crystal that would take him and Batman back to the future. He flew the unconscious Bruce to Wayne Manor, the Dark Knight having, as he had predicted, passed out as the new reality they had created by adjusting the events of their past was formed. 

Clark smiled to himself. After everything his friend had done to save their world, Bruce would never remember that any other reality had existed but the one they now lived in. 

He would never be able to properly thank his friend for giving him the one thing he had always desired. 

Lex. 

But Bruce wasn't the only one who wouldn't remember the other reality, and for that, Clark was infinitely grateful. 

He zipped stealthily through the White House security forces, into the bedroom of the President of the United States, and out of his uniform. 

Clark quietly climbed into bed, and almost immediately Lex pressed back against him, sighing contentedly. 

"About time you got back," Lex murmured sleepily. "Missed you." 

"I missed you too, Lex. More than you'll ever know." 

"Mmm, doubt that, farm boy. Love you," Lex mumbled as he drifted off to sleep again. 

"Love you too, Lex," Clark whispered. 

Narrowing his vision, Clark looked through the bureau into the drawer that carried his most prized possessions, and smiled. Hidden in a secret compartment under his wedding band, his father's watch, and his mother's locket was a crumpled note, yellowed with age. 

_Clark_ , 

_I wonder if I could beg of you a favor_. _An old school chum of mine is in dire trouble_ , _and only you can help him_. _Meet me in the loft in your family's barn in an hour_. 

_Your friend_ , _Bruce_


End file.
